Amor Omnia Vincit
by Phoenix Michelle
Summary: Después de la segunda guerra mágica, una profecía milenial se desencadena, dos seres absolutamente opuestos deberán cumplirla o el equilibrio del mundo mágico se romperá. ¿Ambos serán capaces de aceptarlo? ¿y que triunfara? La luz o la obscuridad
1. Inicios

DISCLEIMER: Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling mi admiración total hacia ella y su fantástica imaginación y le agradezco profundamente que nos permita jugar con ellos, ya que los hace más nuestros.

Aviso:

Se respeta básicamente la línea argumental de los libros, solo varias concesiones a mi gusto y parecer: ni Sirius Black ni Severus Snape murieron siguen vivos y coleando.

Ron Weasley me cae pesimamente mal, se me hace un tarado machista, desleal y mal amigo.

Los Weasley en general me caen mal, no tendrán protagonismo en esta historia, solo me agradan Ginny y los gemelos y para mi desgracia para seguir mi propio argumento acepto que uno haya muerto.

Hermione siempre me ha encantado, se me hace un gran personaje, y en esta historia será la real protagonista. Si se me pasa el feminismo con ella discúlpenme siempre he pensado que la historia debería haber girado en torno a ella y este es mi pequeño homenaje.

Cambie la profesión de sus padres para tener mas adelante mis propios argumentos.


	2. La sala de las almas

LA SALA DE LAS ALMAS

Escondida de los ojos mortales, en el cruce de los mundos se encuentra una mística gruta en la que conviven por momentos en guerra incesante a veces dulce y amorosamente, las dos fuerzas que le dan equilibrio al universo.

Luz y obscuridad

Amor y Odio

Creación y caos

Evolución y entropía

La magia ancestral y profunda que reinaba en esa sala contenía la belleza de los 4 elementos en armonía perfecta, una luz violeta llenaba de voces, aromas, sentimientos inundando el entorno.

Acomodados en perfectas filas y en miles de estantes brillaban traslucidos e inmateriales millones de libros que contenían la historia de cada ser mágico del mundo, la actividad de la sala era acompasada y frenética a la vez, cuando un ser hacia una elección de vida, el libro de su vida brillaba, se abría y comenzaba a borrarse y reescribirse haciendo que otros libros conectados a esa vida en particular iniciaran su propio proceso de cambio. Acción y reacción, causa y consecuencia quedaban grabados en los libros y así hasta el infinito.

Somos seres interdependientes, nuestra vida se encuentra ligada a más vidas queramos o no, es necesario conocernos profundamente a nosotros mismos para vivir y elegir de manera consciente la vida que queremos vivir.

Según una antigua leyenda, existen siete destinos posibles para cada ser, a mayor nivel de conciencia más luminoso se vislumbra el camino, y de no ser así debemos asumir las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones.

Cada mil años las fuerzas giraban y danzaban sobre si mismas restableciendo los balances sobre los que se sustenta el mundo.

Había llegado el tiempo…

Dos voces duales y a coro irradiaban las palabras de la nueva profecía:

En el nuevo vórtice del milenio

La luz y la obscuridad tienden de nuevo

Al equilibrio para dar la posibilidad

De una nueva era llegar

Ya sea de paz milenial

O cruenta y larga guerra

Dos enemigos mortales se enfrentaran

La lucha de sus corazones la batalla decidirán

Si de la unión de opuestos un altivo niño nace

Estandarte de la guerra será

Si una dulce niña nace la bandera de la paz resplandecerá.

Estén atentos guardianes los contrincantes jóvenes serán

Bruja valiente y mago astuto

Oro y granate vs verde y plata

Iris dorados vs plateados

Jazmín y menta enfrentados

La prueba definitiva deberán sortear y al mundo paz o guerra regalar.

Dos libros salieron volando al posarse en el altar de mármol negro y blanco que se encontraba al centro del recinto.

Eran los libros de las almas de los jóvenes elegidos para llevar a cabo la próxima batalla.

Cada siglo el equilibro tenía que ser restablecido y según las leyes de la magia, debía lograrse dentro de una relación designada por el destino, ya fuera por deseo, amistad o amor ya que es el libre albedrio de los seres y sus elecciones los que permiten el equilibrio. Todo es energía, todo es balance lo que hoy es correcto tal vez mañana no lo sea, hay que permitir que el amor fluya y encuentre su propio cauce.

Dos figuras se encontraban en meditación profunda, los dos guardianes de las fuerzas de este siglo.

Cuando dos seres no pasaban la prueba de las almas, se convertían automáticamente en los custodios de las nuevas almas designadas para lograr el equilibrio.

Sirius Black noble de corazón, aristocrático, elegante y cálido era el guardián de la luz y Severus Snape altivo, de mente prodigiosa y de temperamento helado era el guardián de la obscuridad.

Su prueba personal a superar consistía en que debían de haber dejado sus diferencias y rencores de lado y formar una sólida amistad pero incapaces de dejar de lado sus diferencias en su cruel guerra habían perdido a lo que más amaban. Sirius perdió a su hermano del alma James Potter y Severus a su amor imposible Lily Evans. El tiempo jamás había limado la enemistad entre ambos que como una afilada arista seguía pendiendo entre los dos.

El equilibrio se divertía con esos dos, siempre en choque, siempre cimbrando la gruta con sus comentarios cargados de sarcasmo e ironía.

¿Y ahora Quejicus, que sigue? Pregunto Sirius.

¿No te has dado cuenta pulgoso? Respondió el otro.

Se nota que los leones no piensan tan correctamente como deberían... ni siquiera porque uno de ellos es tu pariente de sangre y tiene los mismos ojos que tú, sarnoso dijo ponzoñoso Snape.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron con asombro al comprenderlo… ¿El? ¿Ella? Por Circe… esta vez será casi imposible.

Y el rostro inescrutable de Severus ya tenía un plan, no te apures Black, tengo una idea…


	3. Un demonio con ojos de tormenta

Sugerencia musical: My Skin Natalie Merchant

UN DEMONIO CON OJOS DE TORMENTA

Parecía un ángel obscuro, vengador y terrible, pero también todo ángel, tiene sentimientos de culpa.

Goya

El irreprochable lujo y buen gusto de la habitación obscura, contrastaban con el resplandor fantasmal del pensadero colocado sobre la mesa de mármol negra en medio de la habitación.

Dentro del mismo infinidad de hilos se retorcían girando unos sobre otros y arrancaban extrañas luces en los ojos mercuriales y cabello rubio platino de su dueño. Los recuerdos trasmutaban el color de sus ojos y variaban el tono desde el impenetrable acero cuando eran dolorosos y plata líquida cuando eran cálidos.

Alto, de constitución fuerte y hombros anchos que parecían modelados por un artista del renacimiento de piel marmórea que de tan pálida parecía helada, sus hombros soportaban una tensión extrema debido al peso de la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Su excesiva inteligencia hacia que esos tormentosos pensamientos cavaran profundamente en su atormentada alma

-¿Que me queda de la sangre limpia, su legado y su herencia y la eterna búsqueda del poder de mi padre?

La rabia, el dolor y el resentimiento surgían furiosos de su interior, al recordar los brutales castigos y crueles enseñanzas de su progenitor.

Y el lacerante recuerdo lo acechaba…

-Crucio- bramaba Lucius Malfoy al tratar de erradicar de su único hijo todos aquellos rasgos de bondad y sensibilidad profunda catalogados por su retorcida mente como señal de debilidad.

-¡Jamás encontraras el amor Draco- es simple lujuria disfrazada de ilusión, debes ser implacable con esos sentimientos débiles que solo te quitan eficacia.

-Los sangre sucia son la peor escoria y desgracia del mundo mágico, deben ser aplastados y erradicados sin compasión.

-Si padre- agachaba la cabeza dolorida el pequeño rubio de 6 años. Desmayándose de dolor.

Ojos de impenetrable acero.

A continuación el hermoso rostro de su madre, pegado al suyo susurrando en su oído para no ser escuchada, después de asegurarse que su marido dormía, Narcissa Black se encontraba arrodillada a los pies de la cama de su pequeño hijo.

-Mi pequeño amor, le decía su madre con voz suave- Debes tratar de obedecer los deseos de tu padre, para evitar los castigos cuando lo desafías.

-¿Por qué mama? – Preguntaba Draco ¿por qué no abandonamos a papa y nos vamos lejos?

Narcissa Black suspiraba impotente, aterrorizada y sometida a la voluntad de su malvado marido. Los sangre limpia de nuestro nivel jamás se divorcian Draco. Y si lo hago tu padre me apartara de tu lado para siempre y jamás permitiré eso hijo mío. Mientras viva, seré tu fuerza y tu guardia.

Nítida plata.

Ser sangre limpia implicaba lujos, reconocimiento y poder, pero bajo esa brillante y envidiada apariencia se ocultaba la total hipocresía social, la falsedad de sentimientos y la mayoría de las veces la falta absoluta de amor verdadero.

Todo era clausulas, concilios, contratos y acuerdos que negociaban y tasaban las alianzas y conveniencias , jugando con las jóvenes vidas que surgían de su seno, repitiendo hasta el infinito la superioridad frente a otros y condenando a los jóvenes a la repetición de los errores ancestrales.

Al cumplir los 11 años, comenzaba en la colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y respira aliviado al verse libre de la tiranía paterna.

Recuerda también cuando su corazón se encendió al ver la luminosa sonrisa de una pequeña castaña de ojos de miel y embriagador perfume de jazmín que buscaba algo con determinación de Buscador y asomo su cabeza en el compartimento del tren en el que viajaban.

-Buenas tardes- dijo cortésmente, -¿no has visto por aquí un sapo? Se le perdió a un chico llamado Neville.

-No lo he visto, pero si lo veo te lo hare saber, y disculpa pero no se tu nombre…

Perdón, le dijo la castaña, me llamo Hermione Granger, y el tuyo?- pregunto curiosa.

-Draco Malfoy- contesto el rubio.

-¡Que bonito nombre! – exclamo la castaña, sabes que asi se llama una constelación ¿verdad?

Draco un enamorado de la astronomía, se sorprendió gratamente de la inteligencia fuera de lo común de la pequeña y queriendo alargar la conversación lo más que pudiera le comento orgulloso - ¿ y sabes que tu nombre viene del griego antiguo y pasa al latín como axis y significa eje?-

La castaña sonrió de manera deslumbrante e intuía que por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien podría tener largas e inteligentes conversaciones. Y justo en ese momento vio pasando saltando a un sapo y de mala gana fue tras el. Se detuvo en seco y le dijo aun sonriendo, espero que nos toque en la misma casa y poder seguir platicando. Y siguió su carrera.

Nítida plata.

Para su tristeza la hermosa castaña de ojos de miel, había sido puesta en Griffindor y después se enteró que no era sangre pura.

Ya de vuelta en su casa en las vacaciones de invierno Draco platicaba con su madre de la pequeña con la confianza de no ser escuchado.

-Pero es hija de muggles y esta en Griffyndor le confío aterrorizado a su madre… si padre se entera no se que tanto daño podría hacerle. Para su mala fortuna su padre contaba con el terror de los elfos domésticos que lo mantenían informado del más leve suspiro en su casa. Y el castigo seria severo…

¡LEVICORPUS! ¡CRUCIO! - ¿Qué te he dicho de los sangre sucias deshonra de mi linaje, maldito niño estúpido? ¡CONTESTA!

Que no merecen existir, contesto con voz herida y monocorde Draco girando lentamente sobre los hombros de su padre.

-Quiero que te quede perfectamente claro- JAMAS volverás a dirigirte a esa niña sin antes agregar el termino SANGRE SUCIA -¿me entiendes? Y mas vale que obedezcas, recuerda que soy experto en Legeremancia y tengo mis métodos para saber si me obedeces. LIBERACORPUS Y Draco cayó pesadamente en el suelo desmadejado.

Impenetrable acero.

Un Malfoy no llora, no siente, no tiene piedad, no siente amor y está siempre en el lado del más fuerte.

Y así minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora, estación tras estación se fue modelando el carácter de Draco: auto suficiente, arrogante, sarcástico, cruel… Intocable.

La imagen forjada a fuego y sangre, escudo y coraza protegía dentro, muy hondo, su corazón…

La evidencia de la derrota total de la ideología todo lo que había dado sentido y significado a su vida, la utopía de la sangre pura, la lealtad a un loco demente con sentido de superioridad el horror de la guerra y sus secuelas y todo aquello que había mantenido en pie los sueños de su clase, yacían en pedazos frente a sus ojos, la evidencia era absoluta y total.

Los pensamientos de Draco se colapsaban dando como resultado una un sentimiento de vacío total, nada lo tentaba vivir y solo su instinto de supervivencia hacia que respirara y solo dejaba pasar las horas a ratos dormido, a ratos deprimido y la mayoría del tiempo alcoholizado.

Sus peores pesadillas eran el fruto de lo acontecido a su madre, muerta en una venganza de los mortifagos que habían huido. Él había encontrado el cuerpo destrozado de su madre y la mueca de dolor en su cara se encontraba tatuada en su memoria con precisión, sin posibilidad de olvido o evasión.

Una dolorosa y terrible pregunta era lo que le quitaba de manera cruenta la respiración, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría algún día amarlo a el?


	4. Condena

Sugerencia musical: pain three days grace watch?v=hC0KlmpdbX0

CONDENA

El Ministerio de Magia aun desconfiaba de todos aquellos sospechosos de apoyar la causa de Voldemort, pues creían que aun podían volver a unirse y atentar contra la paz que con tanto trabajo se había logrado alcanzar.

El ministro en persona Kingsley Shackelbot, había decidido vigilar muy de cerca a Draco Malfoy, heredero de una de las más grandes fortunas de Reino Unido, heredero de una de las estirpes de sangre pura más reconocida en el mundo mágico.

Después de que Harry Potter en persona hubiera declarado en su favor que no los había reconocido en Malfoy Manor y no había opuesto resistencia para recuperar sus varitas y después del testimonio de Luna Lovegood de que no la había torturado siempre que se lo habían ordenado y lo más importante que frente a todo el colegio Draco había entregado a Harry su varita para luchar contra Voldemort y sin cuya ayuda no hubiera sido posible ganarle, el Wizengamot había declarado su inocencia de los cargos , pero había una serie de requisitos legales que debía cumplir para poder limpiar el nombre de su familia caída en desgracia entre los que se encontraban, multas económicas enormes que se habían llevado la mitad de su fortuna que aunque mermada significaba que aún era uno de los jóvenes más adinerados del Reino Unido, terminar sus estudios formalmente y escoger una profesión respetable para beneficio de la comunidad mágica y muggle.

Después de la muerte de sus padres Lucius a manos de los dementores y su madre cruelmente asesinada, su tutela recaía bajo la responsabilidad de Severus Snape, su padrino de bautizo que siempre había velado por la seguridad y bienestar del joven mago.

Entre muchas otras cosas el maestro de pociones le había enseñado a su ahijado el arte sutil de pocionista ya que Draco siempre había sido excelente en la materia. Defensa real contra las artes obscuras debido al tormentoso pasado del joven.

Snape era el único apoyo que tenía en el mundo actualmente, pero su padrino no había podido evitar la terrible depresión por la que atravesaba el joven que lo preocupaba terriblemente angustiado más de lo que dejaba ver.

-Draco, sabes lo que me preocupa tu futuro le decía lo más suavemente posible al rubio, debes considerar regresar al colegio, terminar tus estudios y lograr liberar las cuentas de tu familia y darte mayor independencia económica-.

Preso de la ira y la depresión Draco gritaba fuera de si –Me importa un demonio el maldito dinero, la mansión, mi maldita y podrida vida ni absolutamente nada- ¿Por qué carajo no pude morirme yo en lugar de mi madre? Resoplaba angustiado y se golpeaba rítmicamente la cabeza contra la pared hasta caer inconsciente o en su defecto dormido por una potente poción de sueño.

Era una escena que se repetía con trágica frecuencia en la mansión, Snape esperaba que en algún momento el joven entrara en razón y esgrimió el último argumento que le quedaba a días del regreso al colegio.

-Si no quieres ir lo entenderé, pero me es imperativo regresar al colegio Draco, debo retomar las clases de pociones y la subdirección del colegio y no me agrada la idea de dejarte solo-

El joven vencido por el argumento y después de un largo rato observando a su padrino cedió débilmente y contesto.

-Sé que será un infierno, pero iré, ya que si me quedo solo, soy capaz de cometer una locura- dijo de manera sombría.

Draco sentía el dolor envolviéndolo, calcinándolo y tragárselo vivo sin defensa posible. Solo había pasado un mes entre la muerte de sus padres y aunque la condena de Lucius lo aliviaba de cierta manera, la muerte de su madre lo sublevaba y lo confundía, no sabía cómo podía sentir tanto amor y odio al mismo tiempo.

Y en la sala de las almas, la prueba a superar empezaba a vislumbrarse.


	5. Un angel de ojos color miel

Sugerencia musical: Angel Robbie Williams

UN ANGEL DE OJOS COLOR MIEL

Estamos hechos de la misma materia que los sueños, y nuestra vida entera es un sueño.

William Shakespeare

Una joven y hermosa castaña de ojos color miel, miraba con tristeza a su alrededor. Había terminado de desmontar la casa de sus padres que había muerto en Australia, el resultado de la investigación del Ministerio de Magia había arrojado como resultado que había sido causado por magia obscura por mortífagos rebeldes.

Su corazón y su mente se rebelaban una y otra vez contra la injusticia.

-Tanto que me esforcé para mantenerlos a salvo y al final, no sirvió de nada- suspiro profundamente triste mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

El recuerdo de sus padres la asalto de improviso, su madre médico psiquiatra con una profunda capacidad de empatía y buen corazón que trataba a sus pacientes de manera profesional y humana y le habían enseñado el valor de la compasión y la fe, que podían hacer que incluso la persona más dañada encontrara al menos la paz necesaria para seguir viviendo.

Su padre un excelente profesor de humanidades con una inteligencia profunda y lógica, con una amor desmedido por la cultura y el conocimiento, que había heredado a Hermione habían balanceado la personalidad de la castaña.

Inteligente, lógica, pero profundamente compasiva y curiosa la joven ojos de miel navegaba por la vida con una humanidad titilante y alegre, cálida y dulce, pero enormemente testaruda al enfrentarse a aquello que consideraba injusto o cruel.

La creación del P.E.D.D.O y sus causas muggles de ayuda a los indefensos ocupaban gran parte de su energía y tiempo al tratar de lograr un mundo mejor para cualquier ser ya fuera muggle o mágico y que llenaba en parte la enorme tristeza que llevaba dentro.

Después de un largo año de duelo y un contacto mínimo con el mundo mágico que se consistía en las cartas de Harry, Luna y Ginny se enfrentaba a la decisión de regresar a terminar sus estudios o vivir en el mundo muggle.

Se le consideraba heroína de guerra y la mejor bruja de su generación en 100 años, pero dudaba en regresar debido al recuerdo de Ron y su incapacidad absoluta de confiar en ella y por lo mismo se había cansada de sustentar una relación cuando no había elementos suficientes para lograr un entendimiento. Sus propios procesos de duelo ella por sus padres y la de el por su hermano habían dejado en claro sus incompatibilidades tanto intelectuales como emocionales y habían culminado en una aversión total. No podía recordarlo sin sentir enojo y decepción.

Su duelo incluían a todos los muertos en batalla, demasiadas perdidas, demasiadas vidas desperdiciadas, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, y tantos y tantos más...

Su herida física de guerra la horrible cicatriz en su brazo SANGRE SUCIA le recordaba día a día lo absurdo de cualquier guerra en especial en la que había participado de manera activa y todo lo que había cambiado en su vida a todos los niveles.

Divagando en esos pensamientos una lechuza parda se posó en la barandilla de su ventana con una carta dirigida a ella.

Querida hermanita:

¿Cómo has estado? Sirius y yo te estamos esperando para divertirnos un poco antes de que regreses al Colegio, está muy feliz de que hayas aceptado que sea tu guardián hasta que termines tus estudios, y necesitas venir a decorar tu habitación por que ninguno de los dos tiene idea de cómo quieras decorarla, le sugerí rojo y dorado pero dijo que probablemente ese fuera solo un muy particular gusto mío, espero que contestes esta carta y te tranquilice el saber que Ron (el muy idiota) no va a regresar al colegio. Ha estado francamente insoportable desde que lo rechazaron en la academia de aurores, y parece que ahora su única opción es trabajar con Fred en Sortilegios Weasley. Casi no lo veo debido a los entrenamientos que son brutalmente cansados y realmente aún me molesta su actitud contigo, deseo que estés mucho más tranquila y lista para tu regreso.

Con amor tú hermano mayor

Harry

La castaña sonrió al recordar a Harry, realmente se sentía profundamente unida a el, ahora entendía la difícil situación del pelinegro ahora ambos eran huérfanos, solo se tenían uno al otro y a Sirius y aunque quería a los Weasley, nada había sido igual desde el rompimiento de ella y Ron. Que no regresara al colegio la tranquilizo mucho, se libraría de su presencia y no tendría que soportarlo en clases.

Un impulso nacido en ella la decidió en ese momento regresar al mundo mágico, ya era tiempo de volver y enfrentar sus demonios, ya no debía seguir escondiéndose de su futuro, ya que definitivamente el mundo muggle ya no tenía nada que la atara.

Y al tomar esa decisión de manera consciente dos libros brillaron en la sala de las almas y empezaron a escribir una nueva historia, y el equilibrio muchas veces llamado destino sonriente empezaba a mover las piezas.


	6. Pensamientos insomnes

PENSAMIENTOS INSOMNES

Hermione regreso al mundo mágico un mes antes de regresar al colegio, Sirius y Harry estaban felices de integrar a la castaña a su lado, y dado el lado excesivamente ordenado de la castaña, la vida de los tres se hizo muy agradable, como un huracán de actividad ordeno la casa, la vida y el corazón de esos dos hombres que le habían tocado en suerte. Todos compartían el hecho de ser huérfanos, y esa realidad hacia que valoraran ampliamente el hecho de tener en su vida alguien que los aceptara incondicionalmente, Sirius heredo una fortuna considerable y al aceptar a tutela de ambos, los tomo como los hijos que biológicamente no había tenido, pero que la suerte y el destino puso en su camino. Harry tenía la herencia de sus padres y también mimaba a ojos de miel como su hermanita pequeña, no había absolutamente nada que no le concediera, y era su forma dulce y torpe de consolarla.

En las sombras y la soledad de la noche, cuando su mente se tranquilizaba y no había más actividad frenética, entraba en un estado de calma y concentración.

Sus sentimientos quedaban a flor de piel y sus recuerdos se alzaban contra ella

Sus padres, la guerra, tantas perdidas, tanto dolor esperando una oportunidad para darle un zarpazo y ponerla triste.

Su suave corazón sentía a profundidad su dolor y más aún el de otras personas, su dolor se convertía en su barómetro para medir el de otros.

La relación destruida con Ron la hacía pensar lo difícil que sería relacionarse con otras personas, si el después de tantos años de conocerla no había podido entenderla, ¿Quién lo haría?

Su propia soledad la había hecho más madura y reflexiva, humana y compasiva.

Todo estaba listo desde hacía días para volver al colegio, se encontraba sumamente emocionada y dispuesta terminar sus estudios mágicos de la manera correcta y deseaba reinventarse a si misma después de esta guerra.

Bastaba ya de odio y rencor, de ideologías estúpidas y fuera de foco necesitaba urgentemente quitarse de encima tanta tristeza y desolación. Y estaba decidida a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ser plenamente feliz.

Y el recuerdo de un joven se formó en su mente…

Secretamente siempre se había sentido atraída por él, su cuerpo fuerte, su piel de mármol, sus ojos de un color imposible, sabía que su inteligencia rivalizaba con la de ella, siempre compitiendo por las mejores notas él era varonil, elegante, impecable pero todo ello quedaba eclipsado por su insufrible arrogancia y prepotencia, su crueldad dirigida exclusivamente a ella, siempre la había humillado públicamente hasta tercero, ya que al llegar el rubio a su nivel máximo de tolerancia un buen derechazo lo había puesto en su lugar y las agresiones de Malfoy habían bajado al mínimo.

-Basta de desvaríos- se reprendió a sí misma. Como si el precisamente el, pudiera pensar en ella.

Pero… esos ojos de mercurio con visos de tormenta la acompañaban de vez en cuando en sus sueños.

EN EL ANDEN 9 Y ¾

Ginny y Harry abrazaban desconsolados a Hermione iba a ser difícil desprenderse de la castaña por regresar a Hogwarts, -pero nos escribirás lo más posible- le decía Ginny a la ojos de miel ¿verdad?

Claro le sonreía Hermione diario si puedo… Jajajjajajajaj se burlaba Harry no digas más, Ginny necesitaras un cuarto completo solo para guardar la correspondencia del primer trimestre, sabes lo determinada que es mi pequeña hermanita y es capaz de escribirte tres veces diarias.

De repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el andén, absolutamente abstraído y con la mirada baja entro en escena Draco Malfoy, iba vestido de traje azul noche y con su palatina cabellera era inconfundible, pero para sorpresa de Hermione no percibía en absoluto el aura maligna de prepotencia y altivez del joven, sus ojos eran impenetrables y duros, eran los ojos de quien está atravesando un mar de dolor del que no hay salida posible. Tormentosos y opacos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, de orgullo y pena.

Subió al tren con rapidez esperando encontrar un compartimento vacío, no quería tener ningún enfrentamiento con nadie, sentía el odio y el rencor que su paso despertaba ese coraje contenido que sabía que alguna vez estallaría a su alrededor pero tal vez hoy no. Solo tal vez.

Cerró el compartimento con un hechizo para evitar hablar con alguien pero no contaba con la determinación e inteligencia del castaño de ojos violetas, su mejor amigo en el mundo Theodore Nott. Este conocía perfectamente al rubio y sin pestañear mando al demonio su hechizo y entro quitado de la pena al compartimento y con su tranquilidad habitual solo le comento – Ni sueñes que me quitaras el puesto de misántropo Draco- ese es mío y no lo compartiré contigo, el castaño pensó que al menos le sacaría una media sonrisa, pero el rubio no reaccionó de manera alguna. Y con la pequeña victoria de no haber sido sacado a empujones por el ojos de tormenta. Theo se sintió de repente muy preocupado por su mejor amigo.

Y comenzó a pensar que podría hacer para sacar de ese terrible estado, y aparte de él, solo una persona en todo el andén entendía esos ojos y esa pena profunda, solo ella, a quien él había atormentado seis largos años, su enemiga mortal, solo unos ojos de miel que lo observaban con compasión.


	7. Premios anuales

PREMIOS ANUALES

Severus Snape, profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin y se encontraba en la oficina de la Directora Minerva McGonagall esperando por ella, lo había citado a primera hora de la mañana para ponerse de acuerdo acerca del nuevo curso que iniciaba.

-Buen día querido Severus- le dijo la bruja al ingresar ondeando su capa, me alegro que haya podido reintegrarte al personal docente y ahora con el cargo de subdirector será más fácil para mi manejar todo.

-Estoy aquí para pedirte un favor personal Minerva-, le contesto mortalmente serio el pocionista, Draco Malfoy será un gran problema en el colegio este año y por su seguridad deberíamos aislarlo de alguna manera pero no se me ocurre como sinceramente.

La Directora lo observo con severidad y un leve dejo de ternura, si hubieras regresado antes Severus te habrías percatado que ese punto y se encuentra solucionado, el joven Malfoy tendrá su propio dormitorio al ser Premio Anual de tu casa y eso evitara tener mucho contacto con todo el odio y rencor que aun flota por ahí tras la guerra, y según la opinión social el debería estar condenado en Azkaban, opinión que personalmente no comparto, es un joven que fue obligado a muchas atrocidades por su detestable padre, creció más rápido de lo que debería y ahora se encuentra absolutamente solo en el mundo, para tener apenas 18 años creo que ya ha tenido bastante.

¿Y quién es el premio anual de Gryffindor Minerva? Pregunto intrigado el profesor.

Hermione Granger, Severus y realmente deseo que la bondad natural de la joven pueda ayudar en algo a Draco, aunque después de ver como se ha desarrollado su relación en particular, tengo mis reservas para ser del todo sincera.

-Un brillo indescifrable recorrió la mirada obscura del profesor, -será lo que tenga que ser- comento críptico.

GRAN COMEDOR

Las mesas de cada casa hacían constar lo que la guerra había costado al mundo mágico, la más vacía era la de Slytherin, con apenas un tercio de sus alumnos. Draco solo levanto la mirada para ver a su único amigo sincero Theodore Nott, quien era conocido por su seriedad e inteligencia, y con voz suave le pregunto al rubio ¿Cómo te ha ido amigo? Draco hizo un movimiento de hombros con indiferente elegancia. -Realmente Theo, no tengo ni idea-

Esa contestación venida del príncipe de Slytherin dejo cavilando y analizando profundamente a Nott.

El joven veía los síntomas de la depresión del rubio, por fuera inquebrantable y elegante, pero la sombra de gris acero en sus ojos no lo engañaban, había una tormenta en el alma de su amigo y eso lo preocupaba.

Después de la ceremonia de selección, la Directora atrajo de nuevo la atención de los estudiantes y ahora nombraremos a los premios anuales de cada casa, de la casa de Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood, de la casa de Hufflepuff: Ernie Mc Millan, de la casa de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy y de la casa de Gryffindor: Hermione Granger.

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron a rabiar a sus compañeros, excepto la mesa de Slytherin en la que el único que aplaudido fue Theo, y unos desagradables cuchicheos se elevaron venenosos. Y sin señal de escucharlos o prestar atención Draco se elevó en toda su imponente altura.

-Pasen por favor al estrado para recibir indicaciones- se escuchó la voz de la Directora.

Los cuatro premios anuales avanzaron por las laterales de las mesas siendo Luna y Ernie los que primero llegaron al estrado, después llego Hermione y justo cuando había llegado al último escalón su pie resbalo y por inercia cayo hacia atrás. Con un movimiento fluido el del ojos grises tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta dejarla sana y salva en el estrado.

La colonia de Malfoy de menta fresca inundo sus sentidos atontándola por completo, que bien huele se dijo a sí misma. Y el rubio muy inconscientemente registro en su mente el delicioso efluvio de jazmín de la castaña.

Sorprendida por la acción del rubio, solo murmuro un débil –Gracias-pero el Slytherin solamente le dedico una inescrutable y fría mirada y siguió su camino.

Maldita guerra, pensó internamente Hermione, como nos ha roto a todos y cuanto costara aun librarnos de nuestros demonios.

Mc Gonagall les informo que por tradición cada premio anual tenía el privilegio de tener su propia habitación en una torre compartida por dos personas en una de ellas irían Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y en la otra Slytherin y Griffindor, Hermione esperaba que el rubio se revolviera furioso contra ella y su mala suerte, pero ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios, sus ojos parecían una puerta de acero con vista a la nada.

Intrigada por la falta de reacción del Slytherin, la castaña cada vez se sorprendía más.

Snape se fue con Ernie y Luna y Mcgonagall se llevó a Hermione y Draco a su torre, cada torre tenía un cuarto para cada uno, un baño común, una pequeña cocina privada y una sala compartida. Después de las advertencias de uso de la sala común, la Directora se retiró de la habitación mientras la castaña la veía marcharse. Un sonoro portazo se ojo al final de la escalera, y una leve preocupación comenzó a filtrarse en la mente de Hermione - ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Malfoy?- se preguntaba.

Durante la primera semana de su estadía en la torre apenas se había topado con Malfoy, cada vez se veía más pálido y decaído, la joven lo veía asistir a las clases en común pero parecía ido, totalmente fuera de contacto con el mundo, que ella recordara no lo había visto tomar bocado y no lo recordaba en el comedor.

Y de repente se hizo la luz en su cerebro.

-Demonios, que estúpida he sido, se reprochó a sí misma la castaña, que ciega y que tonta y tomando su capa salió corriendo de la torre. Decidida a encontrar a la única persona que sabía que podría ayudarla.

Para su alivio encontró a Theodore Nott como siempre en la biblioteca, el joven siempre había sido cortes con ella a pesar de ser un Slytherin y ella valoraba mucho su inteligencia. Sabía que era amigo de Malfoy y le urgía confirmar su teoría.

Buenas noches Nott le saludo la castaña, hola Granger contesto con una pequeña sonrisa el ojos violeta, perdona que te interrumpa pero… sé que eres amigo de Malfoy y quiero preguntarte si sabes que le pasa, esta extraño y se ve enfermo y la verdad parece deprimido.

-No has estado en contacto con el mundo mágico ¿verdad Granger? La castaña negó con la cabeza,

He estado un poco ocupada con mis problemas… y de repente un espasmo de llanto la hizo estremecerse, y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, en un irracional ataque de ansiedad. El joven solo atino a acariciar su cabello suavemente hasta que la tranquilidad llego a los ojos de miel.

Perdona le dijo la joven, no tenías que haber presenciado esto, y los ojos profundos de Nott, se dirigieron a los suyos y dijo suavemente, -no te preocupes, creo que después de esta maldita guerra de una manera u otra, todos estamos algo rotos y necesitamos sacarlo de dentro-.

Con un suave movimiento y de manera totalmente inesperada Luna Lovegood se materializo al lado de la castaña y la abrazo fuertemente y como siempre crípticamente dijo –y aun se viene la guerra más cruenta, la batalla por el alma de Draco será difícil, pero tendrás aliados- dijo dulcemente Luna ¿verdad que si Nott?

El aludido estaba totalmente hechizado por la suave presencia de la rubia de ojos de cielo y solo atino a asentir.

Regresando a la realidad el joven le dijo a la castaña, si lo sé, está sumamente perdido y deprimido, por si no lo sabias, perdió a sus dos padres hace menos de un mes, Lucius Malfoy fue condenado al beso del dementor por crímenes de guerra y su madre fue asesinada por mortífagos rebeldes pero el peor castigo se lo llevo el, lo obligaron a ver el final de su padre y el encontró el cuerpo de su madre, así que tu dime si no es motivo para estar deprimido.

Hermione se horrorizo al escuchar esas palabras, no sabía nada y su instinto innato de bondad decidió en ese instante ayudar a Malfoy era alguien que sufría y si ella estaba ahí, no lo dejaría perderse. Siempre se había preguntado el porqué del odio del joven hacia ella, no sabía que esa misma noche tendría la escalofriante respuesta a todas sus dudas.

MARUVTA: Mil gracias por seguir esta historia, realmente espero que te agrade, tus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo y prometo subir capitulo nuevo en cuanto lo termine.

A todos aquellos a los que les gusta la historia les prometo terminarla, como toda fanática lectora, odio dejar las historias sin terminar. Mil gracias por seguirla.


	8. Encuentro de Sangre

EL ENCUENTRO DE SANGRE

Theo le comentaba a Hermione – Jamás había visto al príncipe de Slytherin de esta manera, Draco suele enfrentar al mundo con su orgullo y arrogancia, pero después de la muerte de su madre, algo dentro de él se rompió, parece encerrado dentro de sí mismo y eso le está matando y me asusta y preocupa, no tienes ni idea de lo que tuvo que pasar dentro de la guerra pero si se sobrepuso a todo ello sin quebrarse no logro saber que tan herido este, no dice nada, no hace nada más allá de lo necesario y eso es insólito y preocupante.

Mi madre en el mundo muggle es psiquiatra, y se dedica a curar ese tipo de trastornos y según todo lo que he leído tiene un severo caso de depresión, le respondió la castaña al preocupado Theo y creo que…

-El necesita que le curen el alma y lo único que podrá hacerlo es el amor verdadero - interrumpió súbitamente Luna, Theo y Hermione voltearon a verla con sobresalto.

¿Por qué dices eso Luna? le preguntaron ambos al unísono a lo que la rubia contesto tiene rota el alma y solo la luz lo salvara, la amistad y el amor lo traerán de vuelta.

Y así como había llegado, despareció.

No está comiendo nada le dijo la castaña preocupada, ¿qué le gusta comer? Theo le contesto,- lo único que por el momento lo tienta son las manzanas verdes, pero debemos hacerlo comer de algún modo- no te preocupes le dijo la joven, tú lo sometes y yo le meto la comida por el gaznate y ambos rompieron a reír.

Theodore sonrió levemente y después le dijo a la castaña, -no sé por qué haces todo esto Granger pero si necesitas algo mándame una patronus a mi dormitorio, no dudes en hacerlo.

Gracias Nott, creo que toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad y ya me harte de vivir de prejuicios estúpidos decadentes y el de ojos violetas solo le dijo – eres una excelente persona, si vamos a tratar de traer a Draco al mundo de los vivos será mejor que empecemos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres ¿no crees?- Dime Theo, es más corto, y tu dime Hermione, sonriendo ambos se despidieron.

Hermione solo hizo una parada a la cocina para llevarle comida a Draco, tomo varias manzanas verdes u un poco de sopa y enfilo a la torre de premios anuales.

Cuando subió al dormitorio el Slytherin aún no llegaba asi que lo único que hizo fue poner en el buro que separaba ambos dormitorios las manzanas que había llevado y espero con la puerta entreabierta la llegada del rubio, no espero mucho, el joven entro a su dormitorio y parecio sorprendido por la fruta, tomo dos manzanas y se fue a la cama, un poco menos preocupada la castaña cerro suavemente su puerta y se fue a dormir.

La intuición de Hermione la atosigaba esa noche, daba vueltas inquieta en su cama y cuando su insomnio comenzaba a ceder, un escalofriante sonido de cristal quebrado rompió el silencio de la noche. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió dispuesta a investigar la fuente del sonido, supuso que venia del cuarto de Draco y sin siquiera preguntar abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo de piedra.

El espejo del vestidor del rubio yacía roto en miles de pedazos se encontraba parado frente al roto espejo con la cabeza hundida y la mano derecha del ausente joven goteaba sangre, sus ojos estaban de un gris impenetrable que presagiaban una cruenta tempestad interna y la Gryffindor noto que en una mesa cercana brillaba un pensadero arremolinando muchos pensamientos y el olor de alcohol llenaba toda la habitación

Lentamente Draco levanto la mirada y Hermione vio que había cometido un error el estaba furioso y peor que eso ebrio e inestable, y ella estaba tan al pendiente de las reacciones del joven que no vio la humedad del suelo y resbalo, con tan mala suerte que se cortó la mano izquierda con uno de los cristales esparcidos por el suelo, Draco en su seminconsciencia solo atino a dar furiosos pasos hasta la castaña y jalarla del piso con fuerza hacia si y quedaron ambos abrazados en medio del estropicio, y ambas manos heridas se tocaron, sangre contra sangre, limpia e impura, roja e igual a final de cuentas, lentamente bajo los ojos a la castaña y el choque del oro de la miel de ella y plata de él les ocasiono a ambos un escalofrió de presagio, que detono un estremecimiento en sus corazones, él estaba furioso, pero no contra ella, y el muro de contención del rubio se rompió al ver esos dulces ojos que lo miraban preocupada a él, al vil mortifago que no pudo ayudarla en casa de la loca de Bellatrix, sus gritos se colaban a sus peores pesadillas y lo atormentaban con insomnio y culpa.

¿Quieres ver mi verdad Granger? dijo el joven con una voz rasposa y arrastrada, serás tan fuerte y valiente para verla? la retaba y la curiosidad de la castaña fue más fuerte, y asintió.

Draco la arrastro hasta la mesita y con tan mala suerte que una gota de sangre mezclada cayo sin ser vista en el pensadero que automáticamente comenzó a refulgir con llamas doradas y plateadas ambos voltearon asustados y con las manos unidas, con las sangres mezcladas fueron tragados por el instrumento mágico.


	9. Singularitatem

SINGULARITATEM

Singularidad

El agua guarda la memoria del mundo, dentro de ella, todos los sentimientos y los pensamientos permanecen, en la magia elemental y ancestral esta lleva dentro de si el poder de los sentimientos ya sean luminosos u obscuros, todo aquello que es líquido comparte el mismo poder elemental, las lágrimas, el sudor, el semen, la sangre…

El cuerpo humano es en un 80% agua, el planeta tierra es 2/3 partes agua, y el agua corre subterránea bajo todo el mundo, recopilando almacenando y guardando las emociones de todas las especies y géneros de seres y criaturas mágicas y no mágicas, humanas, animales etc.

En los mundos mágicos, el tiempo es variable, no predecible y lleva su propio ritmo, totalmente fuera del contexto lógico humano.

El pensadero reacciono a esta magia elemental, como instrumento mágico su funcionamiento solo se regía para lo que había sido creado, para contener pensamientos, la unión de esas dos sangres la herencia doble pura de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y la sangre de la bruja más brillante de su generación pero de ascendencia muggle había creado una singularidad en la corriente mágica y había unido los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes a toda la corriente mágica del mundo, es decir podían leer los sentimientos de cualquier persona con solo ver en sus ojos se habían convertido en legentibus animarum (lectores de almas)

La mente de Draco no se encontraba en un estado óptimo la depresión y el alcohol lo tenía confundido y mareado, se sentían flotar en el líquido incoloro, y la sensación de poder respirar agua era intrigante en sí misma, Hermione veía hebras de luz y de obscuridad cerca de ella, cuando intentaba acercarse a una de las hebras que supuso eran pensamientos estas se alejaban, Y poco a poco el levanto el rostro y se topó con los ojos de miel de la castaña, en ese instante sus ojos eran acero puro extrañamente… vacíos, pero en ese instante se magnetizaron, era imposible cortar la conexión y la increíble la corriente de energía que los unía. No sabían aun lo larga, dolorosa y confusa noche que se les venía encima.

Los primeros recuerdos de Draco eran luminosos, pero poco claros, se veía el rostro de Narcissa Black sonriendo con ternura en la mayoría de ellos.

Picnics, sesiones de etiqueta y muchas risas del pequeño cuando su madre estaba a cargo de su cuidado.

Clases de idiomas, astronomía, veranos dorados en la alberca y siempre en ellos un Draco feliz y su madre sonriendo.

La cara de su madre haciéndole cosquillas y dándole pequeños besos antes de ir a dormir, cuentos risas y alegría

Conoció a su mejor amigo Theodore Nott a los 3 años y se hicieron inseparables, sus travesuras épicas, su lazo de amistad duradero e irrompible.

Su niñez su época dorada, sus recuerdos más alegres y dulces la última vez que se vio a si mismo como un ser humano.

Varios años duro la dicha del rubio, justamente en su cumpleaños número 6 entro Lucius al cuarto de Draco y le informo fríamente que a partir de ese momento empezaba su entrenamiento como mortifago, le dijo que solo vería a su madre en fechas especiales y siempre y cuando se comportara de manera honorable y digna según el código de su padre.

A partir de esa fecha, solo conoció el miedo.

Usar cualquier medio para lograr un fin, traicionar, vender herir o lastimar a quien se opusiera, no había ni amistad ni afectos, todo era calculo y ganancia, las pérdidas se castigaban con dolor, mucho dolor.

Sesiones de entrenamiento forzado, donde su cuerpo era llevado al límite, una y otra vez, se tuvo que convertir en un mentiroso perfecto, su cara no podía transmitir ni un solo sentimiento, debía ser orgulloso altivo y ruin.

Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, su madre y su amistad con Theo. Ambos cuidándose las espaldas, curándose uno a otro apoyándose y animándose como hermanos, aprendiendo a jugar el juego del poder para el que habían nacido y del cual no había escapatoria posible.

La terrible tortura de ser vigilado por otros hijos de mortifagos, Crabbe y Goyle siempre espoleados por Lucius, Draco no podía desviarse ni un poco de las órdenes, la desobediencia se castigaba de manera severa, implacable, inmisericorde.

Y de nuevo sentimientos cálidos, pero medidos sopesados y cuidadosamente guardados, como la conoció a ella, el cómo estaba obligado a llamarla sangresucia, como le dolía el verla llorar, como buscaba herirla solo para ver por un instante sus ojos aunque fueran llenos de rabia, y cuando supo irrevocablemente que sentía algo más profundo por ella.

Se encontraba de frente a la gran escalera del castillo, terriblemente aburrido oyendo conversaciones frívolas y sin sentido, veía a Potter al pie de la escalera mirando embelesado a alguien que bajaba por la escalera, levanto la vista y su corazón dio un vuelco, en un hermosa túnica azul añil, con el cabello moldeado y alisado su piel de seda y sus ojos de miel, brillante, perfecta.

Un cementerio obscuro un ritual, su iniciación de mortifago, primero su padre rompió su cuerpo con varios Cruciatus hasta dejarlo exhausto, después Bellatrix rompió su mente para ver si no había nada que fuera en contra de la causa del señor obscuro, y al final Voldemort rompió su espíritu al grabar a fuego la marca tenebrosa en la piel de Draco. Un dolor indescriptible que le recorría las venas al plasmarse poco a poco el maldito tatuaje símbolo de su miseria, y curiosamente fue grabado por amor, la única amenaza a la que el joven se doblegaba sin pensarlo ni un instante, el amor puro de su madre, la directa amenaza contra su vida había sido el único precio que no pensaba pagar. Su madre, su hermano Theo y el dulce recuerdo de ella…

Un niño obligado a ser un hombre, sin esperanzas ni sueños de juventud, obligado por estirpe costumbre y obligación.

Un Malfoy no llora, no siente, no tiene piedad, no siente amor y está siempre en el lado del más fuerte.

-¡Jamás encontraras el amor Draco- es simple lujuria disfrazada de ilusión, debes ser implacable con esos sentimientos débiles que solo te quitan eficacia.

Ahora entendía todo el encono de Draco contra ella todo su odio era instigado y obligado por su padre, había sido obligado y torturado para ser un perfecto mortifago, nacido criado y educado como un animal de caza, sin sentimientos ni piedad.

No podía creer todo aquello que vio y sintió ella en carne propia los recuerdos apilados en el pensadero, cada tortura, cada golpe de su padre, cada humillación, el sentimiento de impotencia crecía y crecía dentro de ella, que fácil parecía juzgar el comportamiento de cada persona si no sabía realmente las vivencias que habían llevado a una persona a ser como era.


	10. LLANTO

Llanto

El cuerpo de Draco no soporto más tensión, los recuerdos que salían hacia la castaña, y la enorme carga emocional que supuso rememorarlos, la enorme cantidad de alcohol en su sistema lo hicieron colapsar, cerró los ojos y la conexión se cortó.

Todo giro alrededor de ellos y se encontraron de nuevo en la habitación del Slytherin, sorprendentemente solo habían pasado varias horas y despuntaba el amanecer, se encontraba paralizada por la intensa experiencia, dentro de su sangre bullían mil sentimientos encontrados, asombro tristeza, duda, indignación, pena y un entendimiento férreo y una ternura infinita como el océano… debía ir a la biblioteca a investigar el inusual comportamiento del pensadero pero la condición física de Malfoy exigía su inmediata atención, Hermione atrajo hacia si su varita y levito al rubio a su propia habitación, al colocarlo en la cama se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre y le quito la camisa los zapatos y los calcetines, lo cubrió con la sabana y con un movimiento de varita le acorto los pantalones dejándolos como short para refrescarlo fue al baño se lavó las manos y en el corte de su mano puso unas gotas de esencia de díctamo y la herida se cerró al instante, llevo consigo una jofaina, unas toallas y llevo el frasquito antes usado, limpio la herida de la mano del joven e igual que en ella la herida se reparó al instante.

Era sábado así que no había problema por las clases, mientras pasaba la toalla por el torso del joven, se percató de las líneas de cicatrices que lo atravesaban, años y años de sufrimiento marcados en la piel… la castaña sentía como comenzó a crecer su enojo y maldecía internamente a todos aquellos que le habían causado daño.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, y lo observaba críticamente las líneas firmes y afiladas de su cara, su nariz perfecta, el color platino de su pelo, inconscientemente paso su mano por el cabello de él, se sentía suave, como seda liquida, el color de su piel blanco como de fino mármol, y su cuerpo fibroso, moldeado como para ser admirado, era puro musculo, pero se le notaba que estaba desmejorado, unas finas ojeras violáceas bajo sus ojos, y un aire infinito de tristeza.

Lo sucedido en el pensadero la tenía intrigada, jamás había leído o escuchado que ese objeto se comportara de esa manera, había _sentido_ el dolor del joven, cuando se suponía que solo podías observar los recuerdos.

Poco a poco la fiebre del joven remitió, y de puro agotamiento la castaña se quedó dormida sentada y apoyada en la cama con sus manos muy cerca del rubio.

Dentro de la inconciencia Draco sentía unas suaves y gentiles manos acariciarlo, y curarlo con suavidad hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía lo que era la ternura dirigida hacia él, solo dureza y dolor habían sido sus compañeras de camino. Había enterrado dentro de sí cualquier atisbo de emoción o debilidad. Se había enseñado y obligado a sí mismo a rechazar cualquier manifestación interna o externa de sentimiento, una máscara pétrea e inaccesible era su manera de enfrentarse al mundo. Se sentía tan devastado después de esta maldita guerra, lo único en lo que pensaba era en dejar de vivir, tan dolorosamente se sentía el respirar.

Parpadeando para enfocar la mirada, vio a la castaña dormida cerca de él, la toalla todavía húmeda descansaba en su frente, por lo que supuso que había tenido fiebre, pero lo que lo tenía absolutamente extrañado era que fuera precisamente ella, aquella persona que más había herido en el pasado, denigrándola e hiriéndola con todo el peso de su desprecio estuviera en ese instante cuidándolo a él, a su más encarnizado enemigo.

Después de la guerra pensaba que lo único que tendría de ella seria rechazo y desprecio, o en su defecto, indiferencia.

Recordó que la noche pasada había encontrado unas manzanas verdes en el mueble que separaba los cuartos, y en ese instante entendió que había sido ella la responsable.

Agradecía que hubiera testificado en su favor en las audiencias de juicio pero estaba tan absorto en su pena que no tuvo un pensamiento más hacia ella.

Ahora que lo recordaba, después del juicio las únicas noticias que había leído se referían San Potter o a la Comadreja pobretona. Nada de ella, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Observándola vio que había crecido, sus rasgos eran armoniosos y dulces su piel delicada y sus pestañas espesas, y esa maraña de cabello ahora caía sedosa y suave enmarcando su rostro.

Recordó con nostalgia como había amordazado a su corazón siendo más niño, al prohibirse sentir cualquier cosa hacia ella, así se habían evitado muchos problemas y ahora eso no tenía por qué cambiar, ya lo había hecho su norma de vida.

Recordaba vagamente la noche pasada, recorrió con la vista el lugar donde se encontraba y para su sorpresa se encontró en la habitación de la Gryffindor.

Un poco mareado volvió a cerrar los ojos y justo en ese momento la castaña se despertó asustada, y al creerlo dormido suspiro, suavemente quito la toalla y toco su frente con sus dedos, ya no había más fiebre y respiro aliviada.

Se sentía adolorida por la postura poco natural en la que había dormido, pero no se arrepentía, después de haber entrado en la memoria del rubio se sentía demasiado incomoda en cómo abordar el tema, ¿se molestaría? ¿Volvería a ofenderla desdeñoso y arrogante como siempre?

¿Por qué me ayudaste? Nadie pidió tu lastima Granger, la voz dura y siseante del joven la tomo totalmente por sorpresa.

Hermione entendió que la agresión era su manera de manejarse en el mundo, noto que no fue ofensivo, solo duro en sus palabras y decidió responderle suavemente y con humor - ¿y que me acusaran de tu muerte? No gracias, paso.

Esa respuesta lo descoloco totalmente y solo acertó a intentar sonreír de manera ladeada como acostumbraba, pero el amago de sonrisa fue muy breve.

Sin abrir los ojos por lo mareado que estaba, y por Merlín, como odiaba sentirse débil, hablo tenia dentro un hastió terrible del mundo, de su vida de esa maldita guerra que lo había dejado solo en el mundo y sin medir la amargura de sus palabras solo soltó, -no sé cómo llegue aquí, no recuerdo mucho, pero haznos un favor a ambos y la próxima vez que me veas así, solo pásame de largo y déjame morir, le harías un enorme favor al mundo con un maldito exmortifago, y mierda de sangre pura menos en el mundo-.

Hermione sintió como la tristeza y la ira irradiaba del cuerpo del joven hombre que tenía enfrente, y toda su humanidad y compasión se volcaron en él, y con voz muy suave como si estuviera consolando a un niño pequeño le susurro – ¿ya lloraste tu pena, Draco? Un nudo enorme se formó en la garganta del rubio y las miles de lágrimas que había contenido tras años y años de ingente dolor, y el tono de voz lleno de dulzura término de romper el dique de contención de los sentimientos del rubio.

Hermione toco suavemente la mano de Draco y en un fluido movimiento este jalo hacia si a la castaña y acunándose en el pecho de la chica comenzó a llorar, no con ese sonido musical que hacen las mujeres, sino con ese llanto profundo, desgarrador y duro con el que lloran su pena los hombres.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

MARUVTA ¿ya me abandonaste? Te extraño

Alejandra Diaz, mil gracias por comentar espero que te guste este capítulo.

Damalunaely mil gracias, espero que sigas disfrutándolo.

Y mil gracias a todos aquellos que lo siguen!


	11. Reflexiones de postguerra

Reflexiones de postguerra

################################################################################

Ironías de la guerra, Draco Malfoy ahogado en sollozos, entre sus brazos y ella con ganas de romperle la crisma al desgraciado padre del rubio.

Acariciaba tiernamente el cabello del joven y depositaba suaves besos en su nuca, y sus brazos recorrían suavemente la poderosa espalda, tratando de consolarlo, curarlo de cada herida, de cada recuerdo doloroso y darle paz.

Reflexionaba cada recuerdo que había visto, cuestionándose internamente el cuanto lo había juzgado tan duramente y de manera equivocada todos estos años, siempre habían creído que era un mocoso pomposo y presumido, arrogante y cruel y a la luz del conocimiento se sentía sumamente entristecida y avergonzada.

Se estremeció al generalizar al pensar en Theo y en los otros Slyterin, -¿sus vidas tendrían igualmente ese tono de tragedia?- verse rebajados a ser objetos de intercambio o de uso para fines personales de sus padres, y los hechos la asqueaba de una manera repulsiva.

Draco sentía dentro de sí una ira volcánica y destructiva por los recuerdos que tan profundamente le herían, y a la vez una sensación desconocida que recorría su sangre encendiéndolo y pacificándolo a la vez, bajo las manos suaves de la castaña, sus labios rosas besándolo en la nuca lo enloquecían, no tenía practica defendiéndose de la ternura que emanaba de ella, como una suave ola que lo mecía y mitigaba sus demonios.

Poco a poco recuperaba la calma y empezaba a preocuparse por su cordura al saber en dónde estaba precisamente en ese momento, en los brazos de la sabelotodo Granger, su némesis y archienemiga de siempre, pero algo indefinible picaba en su conciencia, ella había sido tan suave y tan dulce que no sabía cómo interpretarlo de ninguna manera, ¿le tenía lastima? Y eso le escocia en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

Se arrancó a si mismo de los brazos de la castaña, con fuerza decidido a no mostrar debilidad pero realmente el aún estaba física y emocionalmente agotado debido a su poca moderación con el alcohol y la falta de alimento y su cuerpo respondió negativamente, un vértigo de muerte lo hizo trastabillar y caer pesadamente al suelo donde volvió a perder la conciencia.

Hermione suspiro frustrada, se levantó y volvió a levitar al rubio de nuevo a la cama, acomodándolo suavemente, sabía que como premios anuales podía pedirle a los elfos que trajeran comida y solicito la presencia de uno de ellos, con amabilidad pidió que le trajeran un poco de sopa, te y varias manzanas verdes para poder alimentar al debilitado joven.

Toco su frente y se percató de que volvía a tener fiebre, y volvió al baño a rellenar la jofaina y la toalla para volver a intentar aliviarlo.

Poco a poco se estabilizo y un elfo trajo la comida y logro que comiera sopa y un poco de té, y se durmió agotado.

Hermione le pidió al elfo si podían reparar los destrozos de la habitación del otro premio anual, lo que el elfo hizo al instante.

Cansada y negándose a dormir de nuevo en la silla, se acostó lo más alejada del Slytherin y pronto cayo dormida.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, buscando a la castaña, y al voltear al otro lado de la cama la vio pacíficamente dormida, encarándolo pero lo más lejos posible de él, y un sentimiento extraño lo invadió, ella lo había aliviado y alimentado, lo había puesto cómodo y se había preocupado por el, cuando ella no le debía absolutamente nada y el jamás había sido amable con ella recordó con un escalofrió sus labios suaves sobre su nuca al consolarlo, lo dulce de su roce al consolarlo y su actitud lo desconcertaba profundamente y al no tener explicación valida se torturaba mentalmente.

Se sentía más repuesto pero aun débil, ella le daba una paz hasta ahora desconocida, el dolor golpeaba su mente, y solo al recordar el motivo de su dolor, la muerte reciente de su madre oleadas enfurecidas, de rabia y una torturante ira regresaban. Decidió aceptar la suave calma que ella le proporcionaba y sin racionalizarlo, solo se acercó a la castaña, amoldo su cuerpo a ella paso su brazo bajo su cabeza, abrazándola y rendido ante el aroma a jazmín, quedo profundamente dormido.

Hermione despertó abrazada por un par de poderosos brazos aferrados a ella como un náufrago a una tabla de salvación, el embriagante aroma de menta del príncipe de Slytherin le llenaba las fosas nasales y la intoxicaba, levanto la vista y con la mirada delineo las perfectas facciones del joven hombre, había perdido los últimos rasgos infantiles y se apreciaba que el sufrimiento había calado muy hondo en su cuerpo, al ver sus recuerdos sabía a ciencia cierta que habían modificado su alma, se sobresaltó al percatarse que su propio brazo se encontraba aferrada a la cintura del joven sobresaltándose al notar lo bien que se sentía al estar ahí, con _él_ y se preparó para la tormenta que estaba segura se avecinaba.

Intento moverse suavemente para salir lo más rápidamente posible, pero al intentarlo solo logro que el abrazo se hiciera más fuerte, y el rubio abrió los ojos y con esa voz profunda y varonil hablando sobre la cabeza de la castaña y extrañamente sin sarcasmo le dijo –no sé por qué eres tan amable conmigo Granger, pero de antemano te lo agradezco-.

-Lo haría por cualquiera Malfoy- esta maldita guerra nos rompió a todos y si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros no se quien lo haría, le comento sin verlo, y imposibilitada a mentirle mas le comento decidida -paso algo con el pensadero que hay en tu habitación- al romper el espejo te cortaste la mano y yo tropecé y me corte la mano, y la sangre de ambos se mezcló y cayo dentro y nos absorbió y…

-¿Qué?- comento con pánico el rubio, ¿magia de sangre? ¡No, no, no! Y su respiración se hizo rápida y entrecortada, al ver la reacción del Slyterhin, Hermione se puso tensa.

-¿Qué pasa, porque estas tan asustado?-

-Granger, tenemos un grave, grave problema- comento críptico Draco.

Damalunaely: Te alegrara saber que mi bloqueo se está yendo y actualizare más seguido.

MARUVTA: Me encanta que te guste y comentes cada capítulo, me alegran el día tus comentarios

Les recomiendo mucho la traducción de LADY OF THE LAKE de albaa. Esa Hermione obscura es impresionante y la historia es simplemente alucinante.


	12. Magia de Sangre

**Magia de sangre**

En tensión máxima el Slytherin se separó suavemente de la castaña y se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recorrer la habitación de manera preocupada.

No se percató el joven de que solo estaba vestido con su pantalón convertido en short, y la castaña sorprendida, no dejaba de ver la impresionante estampa que tenía ante ella, el cuerpo joven, atlético, delgado pero fibroso, su piel parecía alabastro, blanca y perfecta solo rayada por las cicatrices que lo marcaban y definían, los hombros anchos, la cintura estrecha, los abdominales marcados, la angulosa y masculina línea de su rostro y esos ojos de tormenta grises como el acero cuando una emoción negativa cruzaba por ellos y como un mar de plata cuando el pensamiento era cálido.

En algún momento el rubio se percató de su casi desnudez y al voltear a ver a la castaña, esta tuvo la elegancia de bajar la mirada y sonrojarse un poco.

Arrogante como siempre, sonreía para sí, pero no comento nada, ella estaba extrañamente cordial, cuando generalmente ambos se hubieran lanzado al cuello del otro a punta de comentarios irónicos o hirientes y le intrigaba el saber por qué.

-Estas inusualmente amable Granger- y eso es normal en tu naturaleza, pero no es común que la tengas conmigo, siendo lo que soy y lo que te he hecho en todos los años que tenemos de conocernos, así que habla antes de que te lancé un hechizo para saber la verdad... dijo en un tono suave pero peligroso.

-Malfoy… sé que lo tomaras a mal, pero no soy dada a las mentiras, mereces saber la verdad y mejor te lo enseñare, ven conmigo- dijo la castaña, y con un movimiento de varita dijo ENGORGIO y el pantalón del rubio regreso a su tamaño original.

Se levantó de la cama y atravesó la puerta de su dormitorio y entro decidida al cuarto del joven, Draco se quedó helado al ver que la joven salía para dirigirse al suyo, sopeso largos minutos en hacer lo que la castaña decía, pero al fin la curiosidad pudo más y la siguió.

Llego a su lado cuando la joven tenía su varita en su sien y depositaba sus recuerdos en el pensadero, y muchos frascos pequeños se alineaban a un lado de la mesita donde estaba el instrumento mágico. Sintió la sangre irse a sus pies, había volcado en el sus peores recuerdos de la guerra, así como los hermosos que le atormentaban… ¿Qué tanto había visto Granger? la ira comenzaba a formarse como una tormenta dentro de sí, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, tomo con fuerza el brazo de la Gryffindor y al levantar ella sus ojos miel chocaron con los plata y el objeto reacciono igual que la vez pasada, unas lenguas doradas y plateadas comenzaron a brillar y fueron tragados por el instrumento.

Estando dentro Draco se sintió flotar y vio a la joven cerca de el así que trato de arrastrarla hacia si con el instinto innato de protegerla, y al tocarla los recuerdos y sentimientos de Hermione comenzaron a desfilar ante sus ojos.

Una pequeña niña castaña se encontraba parada en el centro en un salón muggle, y los niños y niñas la señalaban con burla rodeándola y empujándola entre ellos ,- miren a la cerebrito sabelotodo, que prefiere un libro que divertirse y no falla ninguna pregunta de los maestros-, sintiendo una energía inexplicable que comenzó a formarse dentro de ella y la rabia y el coraje que sentía ante las burlas y algo se liberó y al siguiente minuto los vidrios del salón estallaron asustando a todos, y ella salió corriendo al baño de niñas y se encerró en uno de los cubículos tratando de controlar su respiración.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué está mal en mí?-se preguntaba angustiada.

La siguiente escena era un hospital, y a ella tendida en una cama mientras la picaban para sacarle sangre para hacerle estudios, sus padres asustados por que no entendían lo que pasaba y creyeron que la ciencia tendría alguna explicación para lo acontecido porque la pequeña niña había estado a punto de caerse de las escaleras de su casa y de repente se desapareció y apareció de nuevo al pie de las mismas sin ninguna lesión, eso se les había ocultado a los médicos, pero la mente racionalista de sus padres necesitaba respuestas.

Hermione llorando en su habitación, asustada por los acontecimientos, había varios incidentes extraños que no tenían explicación lógica lo que la atemorizaba, eso la hizo encerrarse en si misma y no ser muy comunicativa con otros niños, y derivo todos sus esfuerzos en sus logros académicos.

En el salón de su casa, una alta e imponente Minerva McGonagall les explicaba a sus padres que la jovencita era una bruja, que tenía un lugar reservado en Hogwarts desde su nacimiento, que todos los episodios extraños que había padecido era explosiones de magia accidental, y que a partir de la entrada al colegio se le enseñaría a controlarlas, y que ella se encargaría de explicarle el mundo mágico lo mejor que pudiera y el enorme alivio de la pequeña al saber que no había nada malo en ella pero temerosa del nuevo mundo que no conocía y en el que decidió que encajaría costara lo que costara.

La castaña en su habitación, leyendo y repasando todos los libros de magia que habían comprado en el callejón Diagon después de la visita de McGonagall , empeñada en conocer a fondo el nuevo torrente de conocimientos que había por adquirir, el anhelo profundo de al fin ser aceptada por otros niños y ser más normal como los demás niños.

La conocida escena del tren, donde se conocieron y la esperanza de la pequeña al encontrar una inteligencia a la par de ella, que se había dado de manera tan natural y la suave admiración de la pequeña ante la presencia del rubio, teñida por una tímida atracción.

La tristeza de la pequeña al ver al niño rubio ser seleccionado en Slytherin **,** siendo ella ya una Gryffindor y empezar a entender la profunda división de clases y castas dentro del mundo mágico.

La conocida antipatía de todos hacia ella, que volvían a llamarla rara o extraña, pesadilla (cortesía de Ron) o insufrible. Su crisis de llanto en los baños de niñas en las mazmorras y el terrible susto al toparse con el Troll, la ayuda de Harry y Ron al último minuto y la tenue esforzada amistad que se había ido desarrollando al paso de su primer año, las pruebas para encontrar la piedra filosofal y la enorme alegría de ser al fin aceptada por otros niños.

Al fin Draco entendía ese afán perturbador de la castaña por pertenecer, no era afán de pavonearse o parecer más inteligente, era pura desesperación de ser aceptada en un lugar, encontrar amigos y puntos en común.

La terrible escena en el campo de Quidditch , cuando el mismo llamo a la pequeña _Sangre Sucia, y_ el terrible dolor que le causo oírlo, mas viniendo de el por qué era el único alumno que la retaba en calificaciones y en conocimiento, siempre disputándose los puntos en las clases que compartían. El desagrado de ella creciendo cada vez que la hostilizaba y su rabia y su ingenio determinados a demostrar que no la lastimaba, cuando interiormente cada insulto la llenaba de pena.

La alegría de Hermione cada vez que lograba realizar un hechizo o poción nuevo, reafirmándose a si misma su pertenencia al mundo mágico, las felicitaciones de sus maestros, la envidia de los demás al no poder hacerlos la entristecía pero creía que solo con practica y tesón cualquiera los dominaría. Su enorme corazón al explicarles a los demás alguna duda, su paciencia con cualquiera que le pidiera ayuda.

Sus nervios exasperados cuando le pego al rubio en tercero, nacidos de la enorme tensión que soportaba, por los estudios y el miedo enorme por Harry que parecía ser perseguido por Sirius Black. Y el detonante fue la crueldad que Draco demostró al burlarse de la muerte de un ser vivo, y la pena que le causaría a Hagrid.

El terror profundo que le causaba Voldemort y los mortífagos, sus creencias absurdas y estúpidas y su enorme valor y determinación al combatirlos. Y muy en el fondo sin reconocerlo del todo, sintió la pena de la castaña por él, en su determinación a negarse a creer que fuera un mortífago aunque Harry insistiera en ese punto. Su horror al saber que su amigo había lastimado a Draco y su incapacidad para asumir que el joven rubio la atraía de alguna manera.

Su frenético impulso de racionalizar toda la guerra, estando fuera buscando los horrocruxes, el hambre, el miedo, la enorme sensación de traición por parte de Ron al abandonarlos, y el dolor desquiciante de los Cruciatus de Bellatrix y su terrible marca. Draco percibió que la joven sabía que hubiera querido ayudarla, y lo hizo a su manera al no luchar con Harry por las varitas y lo más importante, negarse a reconocerlos cuando la bruja loca de Bellatrix trato de identificar al ojiverde. Y el cómo se percató de que desvió los hechizos de Fuego Maldito de Crabbe en la sala de los menesteres. Y al final de todo cuando después de que todo parecía perdido como renegó de sus antiguas creencias y corrió hacia Harry para cederle su varita y así poder terminar esa infame guerra.

La corriente de energía emanada del pensadero se hizo más fuerte y al no poder soportar más el cuerpo de Hermione cerró los ojos y se cortó la conexión.

El instrumento mágico los depósito de nuevo en la habitación del Slytherin, y esta vez fue Draco quien ayudo a la castaña, que al tocar el piso casi cae desvanecida si hubiera sido por los potentes reflejos del joven.

Con suavidad la cargo y la depósito en su propia cama, reviso si se encontraba bien, no tenía temperatura, parecía simplemente agotada y la dejo dormir, muy consciente ahora del enorme valor de la joven, su inteligencia y su indoblegable sentido de la justicia y su feroz bondad. Y la creencia negativa del racismo estúpido de su clase cayó a los pies de Draco definitivamente hecho añicos.

Al ver el pensadero un escalofrió lo recorrió, jamás había visto comportarse así al instrumento mágico, y al recordar lo que la joven le había dicho acerca de la sangre mezclada busco frenético un libro de su biblioteca personal recordaba vagamente la información y necesitaba una confirmación de que tal vez se hubiera equivocado, pues de no hacerlo podría ser escalofriante.

 _Tratado de sangre y sus usos en la magia_ era el título del libro, buscando en el índice fue al capítulo correspondiente y se puso a leer:

 _ **Debemos**_ _ **incluir en este capítulo una explicación de la magia de la sangre, de la popularidad que tiene entre las prácticas mágicas y del por qué. La sangre es el lazo mágico más importante puesto que es la linfa vital, la representación del alma humana. Por ello, la entrega de sangre en los sacrificios simboliza la entrega del alma.**_

El miedo comenzó a atenazar su razón, la información era muy clara, la magia derivada de la sangre unía para siempre las corrientes mágicas de los magos en cuestión, el alma de la castaña era suya, pero trágicamente para ella, la de él era suya.

Espero que les guste, leerlos me hace muy feliz, gracias por seguirme. Phoenix.


	13. Lineas Ley

**LINEAS LEY**

En la Sala de las Almas los dos guardianes esperaban ansiosos, habían sido convocados por el equilibrio, y eso solo pasaba cuando algo grave lo perturbaba.

Las palabras dichas por la hermosa voz dual, femenina y masculina perfectamente modulada llegaron a sus oídos de manera suave pero clara.

 _El equilibrio se encuentra perturbado, las corriente mágica está en un punto de inflexión, las líneas ley han hablado._

 _Estas son aquellas líneas de energía mágica que recorren el mundo entero y llevan la magia a través del planeta y en algunos emplazamientos crean sus propios umbrales, Hogwarts es uno de ellos y el pensadero como instrumento mágico se encuentra influenciado y fortalecido por ese poder y al entrar en contacto con su sangre mezclada sirvió de unión para sus almas y la magia de sangre es increíblemente poderosa. Mágicamente se han unido y sellado sus destinos a la energía primigenia, y según la ley universal no pueden saberlo, por que violaría el libre albedrio de ambos, si ambos aceptan su unión espiritual, mental y física el derrotero del destino puede ser cambiado._

 _Se les convoca guardianes para que los guíen. Es un accidente que puede ser usado como ventaja, se logró en un instante lo que no se había logrado en milenios, unir las líneas de sangre, y traer la curación del mundo mágico al menos por un milenio._

 _Pero hay un grave problema, el elemento masculino vive apenas, con el corazón derrotado, y al filo de su propia destrucción ha perdido la voluntad de vivir, solo desesperanza y dolor ve en su camino y sacarlo de su prisión interna será una encarnizada batalla y el enemigo a vencer es el mismo, sus errores lo persiguen y están socavando su interés en el mundo, pero la fortuna juega a favor y hay ayuda inesperada, una viajera de los umbrales y un centinela del tiempo se encuentran cerca._

Sirius y Snape voltearon a verse contrariados, ayudar a los jóvenes iba a ser complicado.

Severus Snape tenía tras de sí la experiencia educativa y el conocimiento del carácter de los jóvenes a través de la observación, inmediatamente se puso a pensar en los estudiantes que encajaban en los perfiles predichos y el semblante enigmático soñador y suave de Luna Lovegood apareció en su mente de manera clara.

Esa niña engañosamente lunática como le decían sus compañeros encerraba dentro de si más de un secreto. Navegaba soñadora por los pasillos del colegio y por la vida, tan inmersa en su mundo que solo los inteligentes podrían entenderla.

Los viajeros de los umbrales tenían el poder de ver a simple vista las múltiples dimensiones del mundo mágico, y sus aparentes locuras o sinrazones nunca eran lo que parecían, pero pocas personas se daban el tiempo de escuchar.

Los centinelas del tiempo eran aquellos magos que sabían de manera precisa el momento exacto en el que se tenían que dar los eventos, para entrelazarlos de manera impecable con el fluir del tiempo, un error de parte de ellos significaba el estancamiento de los procesos del mundo hasta encontrar otro portal o ventana de oportunidad. Y en este caso, si el elegido no fluía en este rincón del tiempo la oportunidad jugaba en contra.

Severus tenía poco tiempo para encontrar a ese centinela, y debía encontrarlo ya para conseguir equilibrar el mundo mágico, pues se encontraba al borde de su desequilibrio, dos guerras mágicas en menos de cuarenta años no significaban nada bueno, y lo peor era el resentimiento y dolor acumulados en el alma de los magos y brujas. Ese desequilibrio podría traer una guerra más cruenta si no se atajaba a tiempo.

Era una de las leyes del equilibrio, los guardianes que no lograban completar su misión, se encontraban sujetos al servicio del equilibrio hasta que los elegidos del siglo lograran cumplir o no su misión, y los nuevos tomaban el lugar de los antiguos.

El profesor de pociones anhelaba descansar, la guerra y las tensiones de doble agente lo habían dejado agotado mentalmente. Quería viajar, irse lejos, borrar de su mente todas las dolorosas acciones que se había visto obligado a realizar en beneficio de su venganza personal. Con Voldemort muerto, la revancha por la muerte de Lily Evans estaba completa. Harry estaba vivo y bien establecido, y el mismo solo deseaba olvidar. Lo único que aun pesaba en su conciencia y en su torturado corazón era el bienestar de ese ahijado, más bien considerado internamente como su propio hijo, que la fortuna y la inteligencia de Narcissa Black habían puesto en sus manos. El pelinegro añoraba el bienestar y la felicidad de ese torturado muchacho que la guerra había roto. Y maldijo mil veces el recuerdo de Lucius Malfoy. Recordaba amargamente el cuerpo herido del joven rubio desde que ese bastardo se había hecho cargo de su educación, dolor y odio como enseñanzas básicas que el espíritu del joven había asumido con dignidad y un profundo temor. Draco se había convertido en el único talón de Aquiles de Snape y lo protegería con su vida de ser necesario.

Sirius Black por su parte, se encontraba inmerso en gozar de la vida después de su injusto encierro en Azkaban, la reivindicación de su nombre y el aumento de su fortuna solo como diversión productiva le daban la alegría suficiente para seguir viviendo. Harry y Hermione se habían convertido en sus hijos de facto. La felicidad de ambos era lo primordial en su vida y dejaría el pellejo si la ocasión se lo pidiera. La muerte de James y Lily pesaba en su conciencia como una loza imposible de cargar, si tan solo no le hubiera dado a Pettigrew la encomienda de guardián secreto ellos estarían aquí. Había entendido con la sabiduría que da el tiempo que hay veces que aunque lo deseemos con todo el corazón los acontecimientos siempre tienen su razón de ser y oponerse a ellos es imposible. En este caso Hermione se convertía en su prioridad esa hermosa y luminosa mujer merecía la felicidad completa y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así, las pérdidas de con ella siempre era el dicho : "derecho a la batalla y con la verdad contra el mundo." Era una guerrera impresionante y este desafío no la superaría de eso estaba perfectamente seguro.

-Necesito regresar a Hogwarts Quejicus- soltó de pronto Sirius, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Snape pero no lo demostró.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? ,¿ te convertirás en la mascota oficial de Gryffindor pulgoso?- comento mordaz el pelinegro.

-No greñudo- contesto con sorna el otro, también seré profesor… dejando descolocado al pocionista. Y ahí es donde tú me vas a ayudar.

 **MARUVTA. Estas siempre en mi corazón gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Damalunaely. Me encanta que te guste.**


	14. Pena Compartida

**PENA COMPARTIDA**

* * *

Pensó en salir de la torre en busca de su padrino pero recordó que la castaña estaba débil y era mejor no dejarla sola, un sentimiento extraño lo descolocaba, ella había visto sus secretos más profundos, había visto su dolor, su soledad y su enorme impotencia para actuar de manera correcta, obligado por lo que se esperaba de él, de su condición social, su maldita estirpe y su enorme estupidez.

La enorme bondad de la joven lo intrigaba, lo había ayudado y consolado cuando el no merecía ni siquiera una mirada de su parte, la había herido, sobajado y lastimado por años… y el regusto del arrepentimiento amargo y ácido le corroía por dentro.

Sentía dentro de si ese profundo y absoluto sentimiento de vacío que últimamente ocupaba cada resquicio de su ser, su deseo de simplemente desaparecer y borrarse del mundo… ¿a quién le importaría su vida y más aún su muerte? Absolutamente a nadie se contestaba a sí mismo.

Sus sombríos pensamientos se incrementaban conforme pasaba el tiempo, su naturaleza solitaria y reservada no le permitían ver más allá de la sombra en la que se había convertido su vida, cargando completamente con un legado manchado que sentía estaba muy lejos del perdón.

-Todo lo que he hecho pesa como una maldita loza de plomo, no hay sueños, no hay deseos no hay expectativas ni esperanzas solo quiero desaparecer y que el maldito linaje Malfoy se vaya al infierno-Dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

Se sentía roto, y lo peor para él era esa abrasadora ira que burbujeaba a milímetros bajo su piel, destructiva y corrosiva como lava hirviente que se deslizaba por su mente.

¿Cómo la hermosa y luminosa princesa de Gryffindor había unido su alma al antiguo príncipe de Slytherin y mortifago? Ese terrible sentimiento de impotencia que lo habitaba y no sabía cómo manejar lo volvía loco. Quería romper y destruir el mundo y perderse en la vorágine del fuego de destrucción su cuerpo estaba tenso y dolorido, se sentía rabioso y sin control. Y en el instante en que empezaba a darle rienda suelta a su ira destructiva, dos hermosos ojos de miel se posaron en los suyos y mil cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Una fuerza magnética mágica los recorrió de pies a cabeza, la potencia era tal que como dos imanes los acerco uno al otro dejándolos de frente separados apenas por una corta y cómoda distancia y las escenas de sus vidas empezaron a desplegarse ante sus ojos como una cascada de imágenes inconexas, y las mentes de ambos parecían fusionarse, cada uno veía lo que el otro veía y sentía las emociones emanadas de los recuerdos, aterrorizados no entendían lo que estaba pasando era una sensación de fusión absoluta que era incomoda y excitante a la vez mil teorías desfilaban por ambas mentes pero al final la lógica de ambos se impuso y una idea salió disparada a la mente de Draco, lo que causo un sobresalto en ambos. –Solo enfócate en un recuerdo- dijo apremiante la castaña y las imágenes dejaron de moverse rápidamente y fueron desapareciendo.

Draco se enfocó en una memoria que parecía muy nueva, brillaba ante sus ojos pero se encontraba bordeada por una sensación de dolor profundo y lacerante, dados sus últimos pensamientos reconoció el sentimiento al instante.

Vio al Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt hincado enfrente de Hermione tratando de contener a la joven enloquecida que gritaba a todo pulmón -NOOO, es imposible, los aleje para que no les hicieran daño, ¿cómo demonios los encontraron?- Y en un arranque volvía a gritar FUE MI CULPA, YO LOS ALEJE, YO BORRE SUS MEMORIAS y agarraba febril una serie de fotos escalofriantes de una pareja colgada de cadenas con la ropa rota y talladas en sus espaldas las palabras _ESCORIA MUGGLE_ y documentos oficiales que detallaban la investigación del caso y el Ministro con una voz cargada de pesar trataba de calmar a una impactada joven cuyos ojos dorados se veían llenos de una tristeza infinita, y la rabia e impotencia estremecían a la joven - Hermione, fui personalmente a reconocerlos, y para confirmar su identidad les hicimos esas pruebas de ADN que usan los muggles para verificar quienes eran,-Y YA BASTA grito con su voz profunda y tranquilizadora dejo paralizada a la joven,- no es tu culpa, culpa al que los mato. Tú hiciste lo que creías correcto, pero no contabas con la maldad de los otros, y te juro pequeña que no descansare hasta encontrar a los responsables de esa atrocidad.- Y la joven incapaz de mantenerse en pie del dolor, simplemente se desmayó.

Impactado por el recuerdo Draco se estremeció.

Mientras tanto un recuerdo obscuro y aterrador captaba la atención de Hermione, se veían las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor, y se veía a un Draco cauteloso bajando las escaleras y lo que vio la hizo jadear de la impresión, la hermosa e impecable Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba colgada de una cadena con el impecable vestido color negro desgarrado de la espalda, y con la palabra tallada a fuego de varita: _TRAIDORES_ y su hermoso rostro desfigurado en un rictus de dolor. Y después de lo que pareció una eternidad al hombre joven enloquecido bajando el cuerpo de su madre y abrazándola mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos grises duros como el acero, tormentosos como un mar sin calma, anegados de ira y dolor. Y un escalofriante gemido que erizo cada centímetro de su piel desgarro el aire.

Hermione sentía sus propias lagrimas correr libremente por sus mejillas, el atroz recuerdo sublevaba cada fibra de su ser. Y al cerrar los ojos la conexión se rompió.

Ambos cayeron de rodillas uno frente al otro jadeando de impresión, con un dolor compartido que perforaba lo más profundo de sus almas, y buscando un consuelo que solo la pena compartida da, se fundieron en un feroz abrazo.

* * *

 **A mis fieles lectores, perdón por la tardanza realmente se me bloqueo la inspiración pero ya lo resolví, espero tener la actualización pronto a partir de aquí las cosas empiezan a mejorar un poco para ambos.**


	15. Almas desnudas

Almas desnudas

A las personas que siguen esta historia, espero de corazón que les siga gustando y ya que somos pocos, les propongo un juego, pondré subrayado una frase de un libro y si logran decir cuál es, el primer review en ser correcto podrá elegir un tema, trama y personaje para un fic personalizado.

Besos Phoenix.

* * *

Los sollozos de dos almas estremecían la atmósfera de la torre de premios anuales, y una escena imposible de imaginar se desarrollaba dentro, los opuestos absolutos del mundo mágico, Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, la bruja más brillante de su generación, heroína de guerra se encontraba en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, hijo de dos de las más antiguas líneas de sangre pura, exmortifago perdonado y a ambos los unía el dolor común, ambos eran huérfanos de una guerra que había arrasado con la forma normal en la que veían el mundo.

Las lágrimas de ambos corrían libremente por sus mejillas en ese abrazo silencioso, y la magia ancestral que había unido sus destinos volvió a manifestarse, un halo de luz los rodeo suavemente, en el momento en que las gotas mezcladas caían al suelo, eran asimiladas por la magia generando lazos indestructibles entre ambos.

En la sala de las almas, el equilibrio hablaba:

 _Alma y sentimientos ya están unidos,_

 _pero aún falta el vínculo de los cuerpos_

 _el tiempo aun no llega, pero pronto se manifestará._

Hermione sabia del dolor por el que atravesaba Draco, la herida era reciente, la muerte de su madre debía estarle escociendo en lo más profundo, y los miles de sentimientos asociados a ella, la impotencia, el dolor, la profunda e insondable pena que le atormentaba, y la absoluta certeza de que solo pocas cosas en el mundo podrían darle el consuelo que el necesitaba porque crudamente, al irse sus padres por mas amigos y cuerpos de soporte que estuvieran rodeándolos de corazón y buena fe, ahora estaban solos en el mundo y nada podía llenar el profundo vacío que sentían dentro.

Un año de terapia psiquiátrica obtenida gracias a los contactos impecables en el mundo muggle del ahora ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, y la reputación medica de su madre, le habían dado la mejor atención y cuidado y los resabios de la guerra solo le daban ataques de ansiedad leves y eran fácilmente controlables.

La castaña reconocería los síntomas de una severa depresión en cualquiera, los había experimentado de primera mano, y el caso de Draco se presentaba complicado, había más que una simple depresión, los ojos del Slytherin no dejaban lugar a dudas, había abandonado ya el deseo de vivir, él no era cobarde, era un sobreviviente al igual que muchos de su generación, sabía que no llegaría al suicidio, pero daba la impresión de que esperaba que algo o alguien le ahorrara el sufrimiento, y en ese instante algo hizo click en sus pensamientos. Ambos siempre se habían disputado el primer lugar académicamente, ambos merecían el premio anual, pero las motivaciones de McGonagall iban más allá de eso, el joven estaba aislado en la torre por su propia seguridad, habría represalias y parecía que solo estuviera esperando a que la tormenta descargara contra él y ella estaba segura de que no movería un solo dedo para defenderse. Por eso Theo no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, iba por el en la mañana e hiciera lo que hiciera el rubio, su vigilante amigo no se separaba de su lado.

Hermione sabia dentro de ella que la unión de sus magias no era casual, algún fin más grande debía de haber, la magia tiene su propia sabiduría y ella llegaría al fondo de ese misterio sentir el dolor del otro en la propia piel había borrado de un solo golpe años y años de antagonismo, el entendimiento dio lugar a la compasión más profunda.

-Se lo que duele Malfoy, si necesitas solo hablar, aquí estaré para ti- susurro suavemente en el oído del rubio.

Suavemente los levantó sin dejar de abrazarle, necesitaba desesperada mente hablar con alguien para ayudarle, su lógica y su mente brillante ya estaban esbozando planes pero su corazón le decía que debía obrar con suavidad o terminaría rompiéndole aún más, con caricias suaves en su nuca y espalda y palabras dulces logro llevarlo a su habitación y con magia no verbal atrajo de su mesita de noche una poción sin sueños y una tranquilizante, el joven rubio parecía tan perturbado por el cumulo de emociones que sin mirarle se tomó de dos tragos las pociones y al fin relajado se dejó perder en el reino del sueño.

Es tan misterioso el país de las lagrimas, se dijo a sí misma la castaña al intentar salir de la habitación se encontró con el libro del rubio, la página donde había caído llamo su atención y al leerla la sangre se le congelo, con razón había sobre reaccionado de esa manera, necesitaba mas ayuda de la que creía y conjurando un patronus lo envió para llevar a cabo su plan de ayuda a su compañero de torre.

Diez minutos después Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood, se encontraban en la sala de premios anuales y escuchaban atentamente a la castaña.

Mostro el libro de Draco a ambos, pero sospechosamente ninguno de los dos reacciono a la información, y supuso que ambos sabían más allá de lo que parecía.

-La compasión es una de las vías del perdón, pero solo los sabios pueden transitarla - dijo Luna, y parece que ambos llegaron ya a ese punto.

Theodore solo escuchaba, y comento –necesitamos ayuda, hay varias cosas que no comprendo, y necesito más información, no sabía que Draco se encontraba tan mal, su cordura apenas sobrevivió la guerra, pero la muerte de su madre parece que lo dejo cerca de su punto de quiebre-.

-El dolor hace eso Theo, te sumerge y no te deja respirar- dijo la castaña.

-Debemos llamar a Snape, es el único al que escuchara-contesto el joven.


	16. Historias de vida

Historias de vida

El patronus de Hermione salió rápidamente de la torre de premios anuales y encontró a Severus Snape en las mazmorras, pero este no se encontraba solo, muy a disgusto se encontraba con Sirius intercambiando ideas.

-Profesor Snape, lo necesitamos urgentemente en la torre de premios anuales, le agradecería su presencia, Draco no se encuentra bien.- dijo la pequeña nutria antes de desvanecerse.

-Ya que la señorita Granger es tu protegida y estamos aquí para ayudarles, es mejor que vengas conmigo pulgoso- dijo desvergonzadamente Snape.

Sirius solo asintió ignorándolo.

Ambos magos se encaminaron a la torre y se sorprendieron al encontrarse también a Theodore y Luna.

-¡Sirius! -dijo sorprendida la castaña, pensaba que él se encontraría en Londres junto a Harry, felizmente se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

-¿Que significa esta fiesta no autorizada señorita Granger? pregunto mordaz Snape.

-No es una fiesta profesor- contesto con calma Theodore -Draco se encuentra mal y ha pasado algo imprevisto- y sentándose ambos profesores y todos los demás presentes, Hermione empezó a narrar los hechos.

Un silencio antinatural lleno la sala de premios anuales, Snape y Sirius solo se miraban entre si y esa interacción no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los tres jóvenes, pero inteligentemente prefirieron callar.

-La magia de sangre es considerada una de las prácticas de alta magia más antiguas de nuestro pueblo, las implicaciones se magnifican cuando esta se realiza en lugares de poder, y Hogwarts es uno de esos lugares, y los instrumentos mágicos reaccionan diferente debido a las líneas ley, en este caso en particular es más fuerte porque el pensadero de Draco esta imbuido del poder de Stonehenge que queda muy cerca de Malfoy Manor pues perteneció a la familia Black y es una herencia de Narcissa. Esta magia se considera una práctica peligrosa debido al enorme poder que puede generar- dijo Sirius.

-Y de acuerdo a lo que se ha comentado, parece que se han combinado las magias de ambos, considerando que Draco es el último descendiente de las dos familias más poderosas del mundo mágico y el enorme poder del que ha hecho gala la señorita Granger parece que un tipo de magia ancestral ha sido despertado- comento Snape.

Un ruido proveniente de las escaleras disparo todos los ojos hacia ella, y la presencia de Draco desato una serie de acontecimientos inesperados, al conectarse con los ojos de Hermione una onda de luz los rodeo a todos, impidiéndoles moverse, los ojos miel y acero se posaron en los azules de Luna y los pensamientos y sentimientos de la joven rubia comenzaron a desfilar en la mente combinada de ambos, y la trama de su vida se desarrolló impresionándolos, ver a través de los ojos de la joven Ravenclaw era una maravilla, se desplegaron mundos y criaturas invisibles no perceptibles a simple vista, todos aquellos que se burlaron de la rubia diciéndole Lunática, eran los que deberían estar encerrados en un manicomio, cada una de sus palabras había sido real, cada criatura descrita por ella era tangible y cierta, en ese instante y en ese particular espacio de tiempo Draco y Hermione vieron danzar en la sala de premios anuales corrillos de hadas que divertidas, zumbaban por toda la habitación, en la chimenea las salamandras de fuego corrían divertidas haciendo crepitar la madera, en un jarrón de flores perpetuas, vieron pequeños pixies construyendo sus minúsculos hogares, atónitos se sumergieron en sus más profundos pensamientos, una línea de sentimiento imbuida en una profunda tristeza mostraba a la rubia de pequeña abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, y ambos lloraron con ella.

Una línea de profunda alegría la veía corriendo por el bosque prohibido hablando con cuanta criatura mágica quisiera hablar con ella, asi como protegiendo la integridad de cada ser que se topaba.

Los ojos de ambos pasaron a Theo, y el shock desestabilizo a la castaña, profundas líneas de dolor mostraron al joven resistiendo los castigos de su padre, igual que Draco, taladrando los oídos con esas palabras crueles y despectivas hacia los muggles y lo que termino de romper la concentración de Hermione fue la lenta y dolorosa escena de la muerte de la madre del Slytherin castaño, a manos de su propio padre y estremecida, la joven cerro los ojos derrumbándose en llanto.


	17. Raices

**Raíces**

* * *

Todos estaban conmocionados, Luna y Theodore se sentían vulnerables y expuestos, sus vivencias más dolorosas y personales habían sido sacadas a la luz, y era doloroso recordarlas tan vívidamente como si hubiera sido ayer, pero ellos sabían que Draco y Hermione jamás lo usarían para herirlos, para el rubio Slytherin, Theo era el hermano que no tuvo y para Hermione Luna era la hermana que siempre deseo tener, Sirius y Snape jamás habían visto tal despliegue de energía mágica, la potencia de las magias combinadas de Hermione y Draco juntos, sentaban todo un precedente de lo que eran capaces hacer.

Sirus se maravilló al ver a Draco, jamás lo había visto tan de cerca siendo adulto, la última vez que lo vio era un bebe en brazos de su hermosa y adorada prima Narcissa, la primera impresión era que se parecía a Lucius Malfoy, su cabello blanco platino y las líneas generales de su postura evidenciaban la presencia genética del oportunista villano que se había aprovechado de la juventud e inexperiencia de la más joven de los Black y la había sumido en un terrible matrimonio, pero al ver los ojos de plata del joven que eran una copia y reflejo perfecto de los suyos y las hermosas facciones cinceladas le recordaron la espléndida herencia de Narcissa evidenciando la potencia de la casa Black y siendo este joven realmente el ultimo heredero legítimo  
de su familia y su legado y pidió a Merlin y Nimue que saliera victorioso de su prueba y una vaga y nostálgica ternura le inundo, sentimiento que se acrecentó al ver a la joven que consideraba la hija que le hubiera gustado tener, inteligente, precisa, hermosa y con un potencial mágico inigualable, no cabía duda de que la descendencia de ambos jóvenes traería una nueva era al mundo mágico.

Snape por su parte se percató por primera vez del asombroso parecido de los ojos de su acérrimo enemigo y el joven heredero Malfoy, y el recuerdo de Narcissa floto en su mente, elevando una sincera suplica para poderlo guiar de manera correcta y hacer honor a su palabra de mantenerlo a salvo y verlo feliz

Ambos guardianes recordaban a la inteligente, brillante y bella Narcissa, una de las únicas mujeres que pudieron burlar en su misma cara al despreciable Tom Riddle, manteniendo vivo a su hijo a lo largo de dos terribles guerras, la primera como un pequeño indefenso y la segunda como un reticente y forzado participante, y todo con el poder y la elegancia de una Black, meditaban sobre las terribles torturas a las que habían sido sometidos Draco y Narcissa bajo el poder de Lucius, las anticuadas leyes sangre pura, basadas en los principios románicos del Pater Familias, con poder de vida y muerte sobre sus esposas y descendencias y la parte más cruenta, usar el amor de las madres por sus hijos como medio de control.

Después de ser expulsado Sirius de la familia Black, y expulsados o muertos todos los demás herederos (Andromeda, Regulus y Bellatrix) la última heredera de la inmensa fortuna Black había sido Narcissa, y con toda su astucia había sacado del legado Malfoy absolutamente todo el capital de la misma, poniéndolo bajo el control de Severus Snape y bajo su brillante dirección, ese legado estaba a salvo de las codiciosas manos del monstruoso Lucius y año con año consolidando el enorme capital que daría al pequeño dragón de Narcissa la solidez suficiente para comprar el mundo si el así lo quería.

Si los Malfoy tenían un considerable fortuna, los Black eran el punto más alto de la nobleza mágica, que aparte del enorme capital económico no debía menospreciarse el capital social con el que contaban, conexiones, relaciones e influencias y una potente e increíble magia, venían de esa herencia. Y el heredero universal de todo ello era el joven temporalmente inestable que se encontraba frente a ellos, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

Aleccionados en la sala de las almas los guardianes mayores se daban cuenta de que la energía mágica que fluía entre los jóvenes era más y más potente, se estabilizaba cuando eran fuertes y la energía solo se detenía al perder contacto visual uno con el otro, se daban cuenta de que faltaba un vínculo, el que inexorablemente los uniría por siempre y tendría la posibilidad de enmendar el daño de la segunda guerra mágica o traer de vuelta el caos de la ambición.

Y después ambos voltearon a ver a la joven Griffyndor que representaba en su suave presencia el potencial ilimitado del mundo muggle, y una promesa de un futuro esperanzador para ambas comunidades, los avances de la tecnología, la ciencia, el arte, la historia y la voluntad tenaz de la humanidad no mágica por encontrar su propio lugar en este punto azul llamado tierra que compartían como cuna estelar.

Desde que la conocieron ninguno de los antiguos guardianes jamás le escatimaron el reconocimiento de su impresionante habilidad mágica y tesón, así como su valiente determinación ante las adversidades y la inmensa humanidad y compasión como bonos extras y agradecieron a Merlin que sus padres muggles hayan criado a un ser tan extraordinario. La belleza fluía naturalmente por ella, esa belleza suave que arrebata por su sinceridad, sin artificios ni mascaras

Sirius se acercó suavemente a Hermione y consolándola la sentó cerca de los conmocionados Theodore y Luna.

Y después de un largo rato de calma, aclarándose la garganta suavemente dijo –hay cosas extraordinarias sobre las que tenemos que hablar.-

* * *

 **Agradezco su paciencia, ciertas cuestiones personales se interpusieron en mi camino, prometo no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **damalunaely: Mil gracias por siempre comentar aunque sea un wow!**

 **Jane-Malfoy-G Me encanto tu comentario, gracias por decir eso, me hace sonreír cada que lo recuerdo.**


End file.
